


my youth is yours (a truth so loud you can't ignore)

by bymine



Series: tripping on skies. sippin waterfalls [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, Gen, I love my children so much, M/M, a series of drabbles on blue and her raven boys, blue centric i guess, very silly drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymine/pseuds/bymine
Summary: blue loves her boys, even when they are being assholes.





	1. see, men and women of troy, come and see.

Occasionally, when she was in the same vicinity as Ronan Lynch for more than ten minutes, Blue Sargent liked to think of herself as Cassandra, having endless visions of the fall of her own people and having no one to believe in her, desperately trying to save those who don’t want to be saved. (or something… Mr. Willard was a misogynist asshole who couldn’t teach for shit.)

Both cursed and surrounded by egoistical, asshole boys. 

"Slow down! You are going to hit that tree." she would say, wise beyond her years. Knuckles slightly white from gripping the dashboard, on the rare occasions Ronan would be forced to drive her anywhere. 

"Shut up Maggot." 

Then a spin and a crash. 

Blue thought she would be used to Ronan by now, sure, they had forged a bond, a friendship some ~~Gansey~~ would dare call, and she genuinely cared about him ~~all the time~~ sometimes. 

But his infuriatingly stupidness would never cease to amaze her. 

“Don’t do _that!_ ” she said stopping in front of Ronan’s open door. 

“Do what?” Ronan whipped his head around and frowned in genuine confusion, standing straight and lowering his hand. 

Blue sighed deeply. “Don’t throw knives at Noah.” she pleaded. 

Noah winked at her from his position in the wall, raising his left hand to wave at her, his right arm was currently above his head, slightly to the side, gripping the edges of a photography of a smiling middle-aged man with greying hair and a tweed blazer. 

“He’s already dead, Blue. He can’t get hurt, really.” Adam’s voice came from below her. He was resting lazily in an odd position on the floor; sunlight hit him straight in the face, a small smile twisted the corner of his lip and his eyes were squinted shut from the light, his voice thick with sleep. 

Ronan laughed heartily. Aiming a small, adorned with tiny crows, obviously dreamed boning knife, he lowered his knees slightly and rolled his shoulders. 

“You know he is right Maggot.” he said, the hint of a smile slowly living his lips. “Now leave, I need to concentrate.” 

Noah waved again. Blue stuck her tongue out and reluctantly waved back. 

Boys are _insufferable_ ; she decided as she turned around and continued on her path to the bathroom. While she closed the refrigerator door she heard a faint gasp, the hustling of feet and the sound of something breaking (not bones, she hoped).

Blue sighed, rolled her eyes, then sighed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi. so. english is not my first language, if you catch any mistakes hmu. set after trk (or before, i doesn't really matter) all that matter is that noah is well, still dead but very much present.
> 
> the title is from the iliad, for no reason at all except that first parte about cassandra. this is the first part of a multichapter thingy i'm currently writing. not sure i'll post the rest but yeah thanks!
> 
> that's all i guess. :)


	2. ...up to no good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everyone hangs out. adam sleeps. ronan and henry may cause mischief. people are slightly concerned.

“Okay guys hear me up!” Henry said, clapping excitedly as he burst through the door.  Panting slightly from running up the stairs, hair lightly damp from the rain.

He paused at the door and eyed his surroundings, he looked down noting Blue half asleep, kinda sitting kinda lying in Gansey’s lap. Gansey turned towards him, waving and flashing that him a smile that was all teeth, glasses crooked; he was sitting on the floor, leaning against a bookshelf, awkwardly trying to hold open a book with only one hand while the other one casually held Blue’s waist. Parrish was sitting next to Gansey, head on his shoulder, eyes closed and body limp with fatigue. Ronan stood near the window looking out as Noah gesticulated excitedly by his side while talking to Gansey.

He flung himself down next to Blue, who looked at him thought heavy eyes and smiled softly, he ran his hands across his hair, shoulders wet with rain, Blue closed her eyes again and propped his legs in his lap, he gently held her left calf, looking directly at Ronan as he continued.

“Ah, Lynch, my man, I have a proposition to make” he smiled, giddy.

The fogginess embracing Blue’s brain dissipated slightly, this _could not_ be good.

Ronan eyed him suspiciously “Is it indecent? If not, I’m not interested.”

Henry smile grew bigger, eyes gleaming. Blue sit up straighter, eyeing the boy next to her suspiciously.

“I knew you were exactly the man I needed” Henry stood up and walked to the window. Pausing briefly, he pressed his hand on Ronan’s shoulder. “I would love to make business with you”

Gansey took off his glasses and closed his book, placing it by his side (Henry caught a glimpse of an oddly drawn man sitting on a chair). Noah stopped talking, brows furrowed.

Ronan looked lightly amused as he dropped his head to listen to Henry who on his tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

The only sound was the rain outside. Blue was fully awake now.

Ronan’s smile grew bigger.

Gansey squinted his eyes, fingers lightly tugging at him bottom lip. Blue looked up, Gansey looked down, their eyes met then left, focusing in the silent conversation in front of them.

Ronan was now positively shining, with a rough laugh he raised his head to the ceiling. Cursing loudly he gripped Henry’s hand.  

“ _Cheng_ ” he smirked deviously “this is the beginning of an amazing partnership”

Oh, no. Blue thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really think i got the cadence and style of their "voices" right. i've read the books in portuguese so writing them in english doesn't feel right. anyway, this chapter is very silly and short, i just need to see ronan and henry interact, also adam sleeps alot because the boy needs a break!!!. that's it. thanks!


End file.
